A Girl or A boy? Which is which?
by windemerald
Summary: ...................Hikaru is a girl, and Touya Akira is in love, What will happen next? Find this twist and bends of this story or in my opinion their complicated life of lies, memories, secrets, friendship, and love.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Chapter 1: A Girl Again

**Chapter 1: A Girl Again**

"Oi! Hikaru! Where are you going?" A green haired boy who was leaning on a wall near the exit of the Go club asked him.

"Uh…just somewhere to get some astronauts Touya," Hikaru answered quite shocked, quite mysterious.

"Astronauts?" Touya asked.

Hikaru just gave a sigh and replied, "To get some space from your weirdness," then he left. The green-haired boy just stands there with a confused look on his handsome face.

"whew!" Hikaru said while wiping his sweat on his forehead, "that was close, right Sai?"

"Yea! pretty close," Sai answered cutely.

"I was going to ask you if you want to go see the festival but then I notice that you were not listening and got pissed that made me nearly shout your despicable name, too bad Touya was there that made me just keep my big mouth shut."

"and you made a suspiciously excuse that is mixed with some foolishness," Sai aid covering his mouth to hide his laughter which didn't work out well.

"Will you knock it off ! at least show some concern will you! What if Touya finds out about you! Its been 2 years since you left and now you've returned suddenly!--you're always like that Sai, not telling all your feelings or what you are thinking while you can always read what's going in my mind," Hikaru's bangs hide the emotion in his eyes, "Its really so unfair"

"Hikaru--I'm sorry" Hikaru hands curled into fist., "but Hikaru I was--," but he was unable to continue, he just lined his lips and stared at Hikaru who have stayed in an still position all this, "Hikaru! Were you missing me all this time when I was away," teased Sai to relax the situation.

"Missing you! Who the heck would miss you?" Hikaru blurted out blushing.

"Just admit it Hikaru! You were missing me, weren't you?" Sai teased even more that made Hikaru run away from him.

"No, I didn't! No, I didn't!" Hikaru shouted while running that made the people who have seen and heard him look weirdly at him. He reached the park which is his favorite place to put out his stressed and babbled at Sai while Sai just covered his mouth to hide his smile.

"Really?!" Sai teased him again.

"Really!" Hikaru insisted then quickly change the subject, "anyway Sai, I remember that there is a festival today and its just around the corner."

"um…..changing the subject huh, well better stop myself from all teasing before he loses his temper," Sai said in his thoughts, "So are you saying you want to go there?" he asked curious about this so-called festival.

"Yea! I want to have some time doing other stuff than playing Go," Hikaru explained to him cheerfully, "So I thought going to the festival would be some sort of a relaxation for me especially I'll be having a match tomorrow so why not enjoy this moment while it last."

Sai just gave a deep sigh, "What can I do, I don't know anything than playing Go!"

"hehe! Don't worry, I'll let you play tomorrow and the next tomorrow and the next until you get tired of playing Go," Hikaru said with a cheerful smile.

"You mean that I could play go again!"

"Yup! But at least let me play some games as well. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course! Its okay for me"

"Then that settled then! Now lets go to the festival!"

"Okay!"

Hikaru and Sai arrived at the festival and decided to spend some time watching what is up in each stall when he realized that each person have a partner or a group to go with and he have only Sai and is a ghost after all.

"Sai! Can't you show yourself?!" Hikaru said in a low voice.

"No! Remember Hikaru! You are the only one who can see me and no one else." Sai told him.

"Yeah!Yeah! I know that already, I was only hoping………" he said but stopped when he saw a shop selling beautiful kimono's for all gender!!

"Sai! Are you reading my mind?" said to him in his thoughts with a sly smile shown on his face.

"No! Hikaru! Don't do it! Thinking about it just make me want to vomit"

"No it won't! instead it would be very exciting"

"Just do whatever you want!" Sai said and walk away.

"Where are you going Sai?" Hikaru called him in his thoughts

"Some place where I can't see you wearing that," with that he ran off.

" Sai! What is going through in your mind!" then entered the Shop.

A few minutes later a beautiful girl came out of the shop wearing a lovely embroidered dress and her hair is fixed in a pony tail style. Every eyes look only at her direction even those girls who are wearing beautiful kimono couldn't keep there eyes away from her.

"I think Sai is right! I maybe looked awful in this kimono. Darn it why haven't I listened to him." Then she walk gracefully away from the people then when she was a distance from them she quickly ran away from there wide, criticizing eyes. At least that's what she thought it was and the girl was just Hikaru who was being mistaken as a girl, or is he really a girl?

"Gee…I wonder where Hikaru went?" Touya gave a heavy sigh, "I was going to invite him to go to the festival together…….." then gave another sigh.

"I wonder what will I do in the festival……." He thought to himself as he look around to watch the stalls crowded with people, "its true that there are a lot of activities being held here but none of them really caught my attention, I wish they have a Stall for Go around here," while he was in deep thought he didn't realize he was going to bump into a girl when he turned to a corner.

THUG! Then the two of them came falling down to the ground, the girl on top of him.

"Ouch! That hurts!" when she realized the person under her she quickly straightened up and handed Touya a helping hand which he gladly took.

"Are you alright?" the girl ask worriedly but when she got a better view of his face she saw it was Touya his childhood rival and until now he still is.

"I'm fine-," but before he continue his eyes were fixed on the girl., "beautiful!" he said in his mind.

"Are you really alright?" she asked again moving closer to him that made Touya move backward, " Crap! Does Touya recognizes me. Oh please no! please no!" she shouted in her thought.

"Yea! I'm fine!" he said in a stuttering voice that made the girl giggled. Touya was love struck for the first time in his life. He couldn't stop himself from staring at the girl, so beautiful, so elegant and angelic, wearing a rich embroided Kimono. Seeing her reminded him of Hikaru who looks like her but cast it aside, " Theres is no way this girl could be Hikaru, Its just that they really have a strong resemblance--ah! What am I doing, thinking of Hikaru in this situation is not the right thing to do." He shouted in his thought."

"I better leave, I'm sorry for the trouble I cost you," she said bowing her head and was about to walk away when Touya said suddenly, " Is somebody waiting for you?"

"No! I mean um… I don't know, I have a friend but it seems we got separated and all so I guess no…."she said softly, " Crap! Sai when I see you I'll make sure I'll grill you and fry you and put you in a jar or I'll make sure you'll return to where you came from. SAI! Where are you?!1" she cursed and shouted in her mind.

"oh! Is that so!" Touya said dissapointedly

Seeing his expression made her say, "Do you have a companion in the festival and got separated as well?" then realizing what she said, quickly covered her mouth and almost hit her head for what she idiotically stated out.

"I don't have any, I just came here by myself and well just like you, I'm looking for one,"

he answered without thinking then realizes what he just said, look away.

"Oh!"

"Hey! Seeing our situation why not we go together and spend time in the festival,"

"_Yes!"_ at least he said something to cover up his idiotic statement.

"Crap!"she said in her thought, "of all things to think about why that?"

"um….I—"

"Well! I just thought about that cause I don't have a companion and I guessed we could at least enjoy our time while where in the festival while looking for your friend"

"_You could at least lie, Touya Akira" _his inner self said to him.

"Well, I guessed his right about that and I could have a companion while roaming around the festival without being left out…I guessed I'll just stick to that and be careful not to let my guard down." she thought to herself.

"I guess its okay since I don't really know anyone here." With her statement Touya's mood lightened up.

"Anyway, we still haven't introduce ourselves yet"

"You're right," she said while in her mind, "curse you Touya!"

"My name is Akira, Akira Touya," he said extending his right hand to her.

"My name is-er….Hikari?, yea that's right, my name is Hikari Sakura" she said shaking Touya's hand., "Could I even make a better name! what did I do to deserve this!"

"Hikari……."

"What is it?"

"um.. how about we go enter the famous "monster house of doom"

"Sure!"

"Great!"

**Chapter 2: The Festival Activities**

The two were the center of attention wherever they go. Touya is quite popular since he always seen in the tv show in the go channel and Hikari for her beauty that make people stared at her in awed and seeing the two of them together in a festival such as this make people wonder if they are having a relationship and the fact that made the girls and boys in total envy.

1st stop: They went too the famous "Monster House of Doom".

"Wow! I wonder if those monsters inside are real"

"You shouldn't say that Hikari"

"Why's that?"

"All the people are gonna freak out if those are real especially now that you made some of them quite nervous," he said as they look at the people who have come out in the monster tunnel, pale and fear-stricken.

"Looking at them makes me wonder if it really is that exciting"

"ahahah!" was only Touya could say while looking at this weird girl showing no fear at all.

"Hey! Touya! What are you doing it's our turn now! Come on!"

"At least show some fear Hikari"

"Why would i?"

"Oh! Never mind!"

She smiled cutely and was ready.

After a few minutes they came out of the monster tunnel.

"Wow! That was fun!" Hikari said cheerfully but when she look at Touya she almost burst out laughing seeing Touya's white, pale, Fear-stricken face.

"Hey! Touya! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly holding her laugh.

"Y-Yea! I g-guess s-so!" he replied getting off slowly from his seat.

"I guess we better leave right this moment and get you some air!"

When they where out of the monster house, she slowly laid him to a tree and allow to recover from the shock.

'Touya!hahahaha! you should have seen your face a while back!hahaha! you were all white! hahahahahahahahaha!" she said unable to control herself burst out laughing.

"hey! Why are you laughing? Weren't you scared at all?" he asked

"hahahahah! Those ghost and monsters aren't real! hahahahaha! they don't have any smell on them! hahahahahaha!"

"Smell? What smell?'

"The smell of blood, of the soil, of the rats and worms, of the graveyard, and of death. Not even one is real."

Touya just stared at her unable to speak. Amaze by this beautiful girl bravery and weird manner of describing her observation.

"How can you say so?"

"Because I can't see it, the glow and the feeling, I can't feel it," she said, "Oh no! I might have said to much to him, Crap!"

"Are you—"

"huh?"

"Are you some sort of a spychic person, who can, well….see—" he gulped before he continue, "see ghost"

"No!"

"Oh, is that so"

'So what's next?"

"How about we go catch some fish at some stall there, I heard they have big and colorful fishes in the game for us to catch."

"Okay!" she said, "whew! That was close, I really thought he would ask me a lot of question about that. I forgot that the human's nature about ghost is quite nerving to even discuss about t"

2nd stop: Fish catching

"Hey! Touya! Look at those huge fishes! I bit those are really hard to catch" she said pointing to a stall that is being crowded with a lot of people. Others want to impress to their dates while others are just showing off their so-called fish catching technique which didn't go well at all.

Hikari giggled while watching there disappointed look on their face and Touya just smirked at their overconfidence.

"Hey! Touya! How about we try it. It sounds fun." She suggested tugging Touya's sleeve.

"Okay!" he agreed and ask the owner how much is for each turn.

"6, but for your beautiful date, I'll make it 4. Is that fine with you?" the owner said

"It's alright"

"Goodluck Touya!" I cheered

He slow move towards the not so small but the very beautiful fish among the fishes and quickly caught it in the flat net but because its flat you have to quickly put it in another container given to you, where the fish you caught is put but the fish is really good in escaping in got away.

Touya has four tries and only one try is left but still he can't catch the fish.

"um..Touya, can I use your last try?" Hikari ask him.

"Are you sure? This fish is a smart one"

"No prob! I just wanna try it that's all"

"Okay!" he said as he handed me the flat net., "Don't be nervous, just stay calm and then catch it"

"Okay!" Hikari slowly move towards the fish that Touya's been trying to catch. The people suddenly crowded on that stall, they have been glancing and looking at Hikari's direction all this time while cheering for Touya and now they really want to see what this beautiful girl can do. Most of the crowd guessed that she can't catch the fish and just crowd around her to look at her closely. Touya couldn't help but be quite protective on Hikari as she focusedly followed the fish the seeing her it was okay to catch it, move her hands quickly in a split of a second catching the fish and putting it effortlessly inside the container.

"Touya! Look! I caught it! I caught it!" Hikari said joyfully while loud applauses is heard to the crowd.

"Well Done! Hikari!"

"Thanks"

"Excuse me! Mister! But how much is the total amount of our payment" he said to the owner but the owner just stared at the group of fishes still can't believe on what he have seen.

"Are you alright mister?"

Hearing Hikari's angelic voice brought the owner back to reality.

"Oh no! You don't have to pay, for your amazing girlfriend her, I would give it to her as a gift"

"Huh? Girl--fri--" Touya was cutoff by Hikari.

"Why thank you mister! You don't how much you make me happy by giving me this gift" she said bowing her head to the owner., " Come on Touya! Let's go see other stall"

and they left leaving all people gathered their spell bound and speechless cause all they can do is clap their hands.

3rd stop:


	2. Chapter 2 continuation

3rd stop: Target Shooting

3rd stop: Target Shooting

Touya and Hikari were roaming around looking at the next stall they should try in, suddenly Hikari saw some kids shooting unmoved and moving target, she decided to try her luck and dragged Touya towards the place.

Hikari didn't notice it but Touya notice it. Lots of people are looking at their direction, watchful eyes.

"What should I do?! A lot of people know me and this might be in the newspaper", he thought nervously, "Wait! I Have an idea!"

"Touya-kun, are you alright?" Hikari asked worriedly. While looking at his face.

Touya was brought back to reality by Hikari's voice and when she turned to look at her, Their faces where inches from each other.

"ah! No! I'm alright! Don't worry!" he replied while blushing then turned his face away from hers and blushed even more. "What is wrong with me?!" he thought to himself.

While Touya was busy calming himself, Hikari had already started playing the target shooting. The first she must shoot is the small unmoving target of Ducks and soldiers, the next would be the fast moving ducks and the last is, she will use darts and try to hit the center of the dart board in a distance of 5 cm.

"Okay here I go!" She shouted excitedly. The rules are simple: she must hit at least 10 of them and she moved to the next round and she must use only the fake bullets loaded inside her gun.

Hikari hit 7 ducks and 3 soldiers in just 5 min., The man can't believe it then he started the next round. The rules is that she must hit all moving targets to be able to play the next round.

It was hard for Hikari at first but when she got used to the speed she hit them all right on target. The man was getting pissed but he started the last round quickly hoping that Hikari will fail.

Touya thought that the man is crazy, usually for a target shooting game. The game is just about hitting a total of 10 and he will get some prizes but the game he set-up is different, pass the 3 rounds and you win. He was suspicious.

But for Hikari she was enjoying every moment of it.

'Excuse me! Mister!' she said politely, " I forgot to ask you what will be my prize if I won this last round?"

"um…..well you're prize will be a mini Go-board", he replied while sweating nervously.

"That sounds nice!" Hikari said cheerfully, "I will get that mini Go-board!". She launched the dart at the distance of 5 cm. towards the center of the circle and "TUK!" it hit right on it, which means--

"I did it! I won!" Hikari said joyfully, "Touya! I did it!"

Touya was clapping his hands and praising Hikari for what she did. "Hikari! You were very cool you know!"

"Thanks!" then she turned to the disappointed Mister. "may I have my prize now?" she asked kindly.

The man was apologetic, he explained that there were really no prices and the mini Go-board belong to her daughter. He said that he was doing it to earn money for her medicines which are very expensive.

"I see", Hikari said sadly. "What is your daughter illness?maybe we can help"

"She has a very high fever, and coughs. It had been 4 days since she started getting sick." The man replied, tears started to form in his eyes.

"Your daughter is in grave danger, Mister!" Hikari suddenly bolted out. "She needs not only medicine but must be in a hospital right away to be examined by the doctors! If she has been sick for 4 days then if it passed 7 days she might likely die!"

The man was in shocked, his expression was full of guilt, embarrassment and shame.

"What should I do?" he muttered to himself, " It's all my fault! My dear daughter. I'm the one who killed my daughter because I wasn't good enough as a father, because I hadn't given her everything she wanted. I--" but he was interrupted by Hikari.

"If you keep blaming yourself we won't be able to save her so quite yapping and lets go to where your daughter is! Right away!" She exclaimed.

"You're right!" The man was brought back to his senses. "I must save her!...Come follow me!"

The man lead them passed a dirty street, then to a small run-down house. He headed hurriedly inside and the 2 followed him. They find out that even though the outside looks ragged the inside was simple but warm.

"Lily! Can you hear me dear!" They heard the voice of the old man from inside a small room. They went inside and saw a thin, pale, sickly girl younger than them lay weakly on a pile of haystock.

The sickly girl opened her eyes weakly and gazed at Hikari. "Father! Who is she? She looks very beautiful and lovely? Who is she father?" The girl asked weakly.

"She is somebody who can help us", his father said tears running down his cheek.

"Hello, Lily!" Hikari said kindly, "I am Hikari and I'm glad to meet you….." The girl smiled weakly and Hikari returned her smile. "Tell me is something in your body in pain?"

The girl nodded slowly and replied, "Somewhere inside my body, it hurts to breath and move. It really hurts", The girl started crying.

"Okay listen to me very carefully!"She told her slowly, "We will bring you to a hospital to be treated, On the way there I advised you to tell me if the pain started again and well treat it quickly.Okay" Hikari looked at Touya and signaled him, Touya got it quickly and called an ambulance.

"Tell me Ms. Hikari"

"what is it, Lily?"

"Are you an angel sent to us by God?"

"No, I am just an ordinary human being just like you but I am trying very hard to learn how to do the Hand of God" She said it softly for a reason while unknown to her Touya was just outside and have overheard her answer.

"Have you learned it?"

"I don't know but I know a person who is very much close to the Hand of God"

"Who is this person? an angel?"

"His name is Sai! He is a very talented person but right now, He is hidden inside the very thoughts of a young boy just like my age"

"So is this boy and Sai are one?"

"well…..as far as I know, Sai is the person inside the boy, like his other self"

"Oh, so is this boy your boyfriend?"

"Ahhhh! Well…..his…..um…...how do you put it….a very important person for me"

"He is lucky!"

"well…his a dumb, selfish brat who thinks only himself and nothing else", Hikari made a face as she described him, that made Lily laugh weakly.

"Can I know his name?"

"You're a sick person and in order to get well again. You must rest your body" Hikari scolded her.

"Okay, but at least answer my last question, please" Lily pleaded.

"His name is Hikaru, Shindou Hikaru", Hikari's face softened as she said his name. "Now get some rest!"

While for Touya, who thinks Hiakru as his greatest Rival was dumbfounded in what he heard. Hikari came out of the room hoping to see Touya back with the ambulance but she found him leaning at the wall beside the door.

"T-Touya!"Hikari was shocked and her expression shows it. " I thought you were going to get the ambulance, why are you here?"She said regaining her self.

Touya didn't answer instead he look at her with wide eyes. "Can you tell me again about this Sai?"

"Why are you so interested about this Sai?"

"Because he was the one I played in an internet Go"

"what did you hear", Hikari's usual cheerfulness was gone and she was serious.

Touya was looking at her all this time and the moment Hikari's expression change he was determined to now more about this Sai and Hikari might be the one to answer all his questions.

"Is everything you said inside true?" he asked her seriously.

"Which is it? The ambulance or is everything about being alright?" hikari tried to change the subject.

"About Hikaru and Sai?"

"Well about them…um…I forgot what I was saying", hikari was desperate and Touya was determined. He push her to the wall and lock her using both arms.

"I never seen Touya so serious like this" Hikari thought to herself, "What should I do? What should I do?" she keep repeating it over and over again while thinking for a hundred ways to escape from Touya. Suddenly Touya's face move closer to her and when it was inches from her face the man came out of the room that made Touya move away from her and took his phone.

"I thought you left already", The man said.

"No! We decided to stay and wait for the ambulance", Hikari said cheerfully but when she tried to move her body, She found out she was dumb and her legs were shaking.

"I will go back inside to make sure Lily is okay", he said and as he halfly closed the door.

Hikari's heart was beating very quick and when she tried to move her body, It move and without the slightest hesitation she ran outside, passed the dirty street and stopped to a nearby corner to calm herself. Even though she was shocked at what happened she made sure she isn't far from the house.

"He heard everything Sai!" Hikari murmured. A ghostly figure suddenly appeared infront of her.

"Hikaru! Are you alright!" It asked worriedly.

"As soon as we send Lily to the Hospital…I will be alright, Sai!" Hikari replied.

"What I'm talking about is Touya Akira", Sai said.

"That is another problem I need to solve….."

"Hikaru….." Sai said worriedly.

"Sai!"

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow's match! We will battle a higher Dan right!"

"7-Dan" , Sai corrected her.

"I will allow you to play, starting tomorrow and the other battles as well"

"Hikaru! Are you serious?"

"I've never been serious in all my life"

"Okay! I understand"

"Sai! This is the best I can do for you and for Touya", Hikaru said softly and Sai just gave a sad smile.There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

As for Touya he was guilty and embarrassed on what she acted to Hikari and tried to apologized to her when the man will go back to the room but as soon as he went back inside Hikari dashed outside, he trid to follow her but Hikari was really fast that soon he couldn't caught to her.

He look for her everywhere and when he as losing hope he saw at a corner, leaning on a wall was Hikari. Her head was bent down and her hands were on her chest. She was shaking. Touya seeing her felt the guilt even more and he was debating to himself wether he should go or not and the-he-must-go won.

There was amoment of silence between Hikari and Sai when Touya broke it.

Hikari seeing Touya tried to run but Touya caught her.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"please! Hikari listen to me!" Touya pleaded.

"Why would I! If you're trying to force me in telling you about Hikaru and Sai then this is my answer, Its none of your business"

"I know I got carried away about what I heard but please let me explain", Hikari was asking Sai if she should listen or not but Sai just told her to just listen and if he asked again tell him the truth.

"Okay!"Hikari said softly. Touya was calm and explained to her everything.

"If Hikaru beat you twice and you beat him in your third encounter then that makes you a winner right so it was over", Hikari said innocently as she could.

"Yea, but on our third battle it wasn't that I won because I defeated him, I won because he wasn't doing his best."

"Why's that?"

"He was playing around! He didn't take me seriously. It was a game he played without giving any heart to it!"

"How can you say that? You told me you defeated him but he was having no heart about the game you are playing"

"Ya"

"So what happened?"

"I was really furious about what he did and I hated him for that and then few weeks have passed since our battle when I heard some rumors about a very great player in the internet, I decided to find out if it was him-"

"So it was him?"

"No! The player was called Sai because that was the name the person uses in the net…..and then I finally got to battle him….."

"Was he Hikaru?"

"The game he played looks exactly like Hikaru then I started to get curious about who Hikaru really is", Touya looked at Hikari kindly then smiled, " That's why when I heard you talking about Hikaru and Sai being--well it just came over me that you might be the one who can answer all my curiousity"

"Thank you!, Touya for telling me all this! Now I can relax", Hikari said

"Huh?"Touya only said.

"well in exchange for what you told me-" Hikari glance at Sai and Sai nodded. "What you heard about what I said to Lily……was halfly true."

"Why is it half?"

"The half was when I said that I am learning the Hand of God is not true"

"I didn't hear you when you were talking about that"

"What!" Hikari exclaimed, " So what part did you hear then?" she asked.

"It was "I know a person who is very much close to the Hand of God" and so on."

Hikari was quiet for a while the she said softly, " You know Touya, a while back, you look very scary", then she was backed to her cheerful self again and told Touya to go back to the man's house.

Touya was hurt on what she said but he understand it. It was the first time for him too, to act like that.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I told you I got separated to my companion and he must be dead worried about me right now….so see you", without giving Touya a chance to say anything she quickly dash off towards where the festival is being held and was gone.

A few minutes later a boy left the festival carrying a paper bag.


End file.
